


Soulmates never die

by hystericalm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalm/pseuds/hystericalm
Summary: Come ho immaginato il primo incontro tra John e Sherlock dopo il finto suicidio.





	Soulmates never die

_Soulmates never die_

Una folata di vento raggiunse la sua nuca, appena sopra l’orlo del maglione, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Si mosse appena, realizzando improvvisamente di avere freddo. Mise a fuoco la pietra nera e lucida, chiedendosi da quanto fosse lì in piedi perso nei ricordi. Il suo sguardo vagò ozioso tra le lettere eleganti, mentre i suoi pensieri tornavano a perdersi.  
Sherlock Holmes. Il suo migliore amico.  
Due anni dopo aver assistito al suo suicidio, John tornava ancora spesso davanti alla sua lapide, esprimendo ogni volta il muto desiderio di un ultimo miracolo. _Don’t be dead._  
Non erano più gli incubi della guerra che lo svegliavano di soprassalto nel cuore della notte.  
 _Would you do that?_  
No, nel sonno John riviveva ossessivamente quell’ultima telefonata, le parole di Sherlock per la prima volta venate di un turbamento evidente, il suo corpo che attraversava l’aria come senza peso, la sua gola che bruciava, senza neanche realizzare di aver urlato il suo nome come se avesse potuto fermarlo, e il corpo infranto sull’asfalto, come una bambola di pezza buttata via, la nebbia che gli aveva invaso i pensieri, il rifiuto di accettare la realtà, perché lui non poteva essere morto, non così, non Sherlock, non il suo Sherlock.  
 _Just for me._  
E quando si svegliava, con il respiro affannato e il cuore a mille, solo nel suo appartamento vuoto, ogni volta per un attimo sperava che fosse stato solo un incubo, sperava di risvegliarsi a Baker Street, con la confortante consapevolezza che Sherlock dormiva nella camera sotto alla sua.  
 _Shh... it’s okay, dry your eye._  
Sfiorandosi distrattamente lo zigomo rimase sorpreso nel sentire l’umido delle sue lacrime. Scosse la testa per scacciare la disturbante impressione che una voce profonda, pericolosamente simile a quella di Sherlock, gli stesse sussurrando frasi rassicuranti all’orecchio, e lasciò cadere un ultimo sguardo sulla tomba di Sherlock Holmes.

Il vento che l’aveva riscosso dal torpore quella mattina al cimitero si era intensificato durante la giornata, fino a rendergli quasi insopportabile la snervante attesa di un taxi all’uscita dal lavoro. Il lato positivo era che lo stesso vento che lo faceva rabbrividire incontrollabilmente sembrava aver spazzato via tutte le nuvole. Le luci della metropoli non lasciavano spazio a stelle, ma il cielo uniformemente nero era comunque inusuale per Londra. Per un attimo gli riportò alla mente il nero lucido e ostile della lapide di Sherlock.  
Quell’attimo di distrazione, con il viso inclinato verso l’alto, era stato sufficiente a fargli perdere un taxi.  
John sbuffò e scrutò la strada nella speranza di vederne un altro.  
 _Soulmate dry your eye._  
Si guardò intorno sorpreso, liquidando poi le sue fantasie con spiegazioni razionali, come il vento e la stanchezza. Se una cosa era certa, è che non avrebbe mai più sentito quella voce, se non in quello stupido video messaggio che Lestrade aveva costretto Sherlock a filmare per lui, come scusa per aver disertato impudentemente la sua cena di compleanno. Gli sfuggì un sorriso al ricordo di quel video, soprattutto della versione non tagliata che aveva visto solo dopo la sua morte. L’immagine dell’occhiolino sfoggiato alla fine, che a detta di Sherlock lo “umanizzava” gli invase la mente, al punto da fargli rischiare di perdere anche il secondo taxi. La breve corsa per riuscire a prenderlo lo scaldò per un attimo.  
L’auto si fermò sotto casa sua, ma prima che lui potesse scendere il tassista disse, con voce calma: “Sono stupito che tu non viva più a Baker Street.”  
Il cuore di John parve saltare un battito, mentre l’emozione si propagava in tutto il suo corpo, facendolo arrossire. Non poteva essere così stanco da non riconoscere quella voce. Il suo cervello aveva appena iniziato a cercare di smontare le sue speranze, quando il tassista si voltò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo divertito.  
Per un attimo fu come se l’azzurro glaciale di quegli occhi avesse risucchiato ogni emozione da John. Vuoto. Si chiese momentaneamente come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi, prima che il suo cuore riprendesse a battere così violentemente da fargli temere che l’altro potesse sentirlo. Il calore gli percorse le vene, mentre il suo sguardo vagava sul viso del tassista, soffermandosi sugli zigomi spigolosi, le piccole rughe accanto agli occhi causate dal sorriso impertinente che ancora manteneva, i riccioli scuri che uscivano dal cappello che aveva evidentemente provato a usare per non essere riconosciuto. La gioia e la sorpresa del primo momento iniziarono lentamente a svanire, mentre qualcosa di più spiacevole si gonfiava dentro di lui.  
Il sorriso dell’uomo di fronte a lui parve improvvisamente congelato dall’incertezza, il dubbio balenò nei suoi occhi, mentre si chiedeva se non avesse sbagliato a prevedere la reazione di John.  
Senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, John scese dal taxi, rimase immobile per un attimo, e sbatté la portiera.  
È vivo. Respiro. È vivo.  
John chiuse gli occhi, tutti i muscoli contratti come a controllare l’ondata di emozioni che non accennava a placarsi da quando aveva risentito la sua voce, tentando di calmarsi.  
 _Soulmates never die._


End file.
